


Finley Holt and the Lost Son of Winter

by DionysusBlinded



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, my
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DionysusBlinded/pseuds/DionysusBlinded
Summary: Boreas’s son went missing days after the Autumnal Equinox. The god fears mass destruction will occur if the boy is not found soon. Days before the Winter Solstice, Boreas appears to Finley Holt, requesting that he find the lost son of winter. Finley and his companions set off for Minnesota, abandoning the familiars of New York.This a Percy Jackson story of some OCs that I made up, I hope you read it and enjoy it tho





	1. A Cyclops Eats My Homework

Even though school started only four months ago, Fin felt it was time for a break. Between holding his grades at a shaky C+ and being a demigod, he never gets any time to just sit back and relax. Outside the window of his second story math class, Fin could see a fresh layer of snow growing outside. Fin imagined the epic snowball fights he could be having with his friends at camp.  
“Eric, could you please pass these out to the class?” Ms. Beano handed a stack of pink papers to a foul looking kid.  
Eric took the papers and started handing them around. When he got to Fin’s desk, he paused. He stared at him with beady little uneven eyes. With a big inhale he looked at him once again and said: “I’ll take care of you later.”  
As Fin packed his bag, the bell rang loud and annoyingly, as if it were yelling at everyone get out of here you schmucks, schools over. When he got out of the classroom, the halls were almost empty. Just a few kids getting stuff from their lockers and… and Eric. Eric smiled creepily, showing off all his crooked yellow teeth.  
“I’ve got you, little half blood.” His image flickered. Two eyes replaced with one.  
“I knew you were too tall to be in seventh grade,” Fin shouted as he ran around Eric. Eric growled and chased after him down the stairs.

Fin jumped down the front steps of his school and into a patch of fresh snow. His boots sunk just enough to make it difficult for him to run quickly. Behind him, Eric the newly found cyclops broke through the school main doors. As he ran, Fin pulled a rusty bronze washer bolt out of his pocket. Turning into an alley he stopped.  
Eric laughed. “You have trapped yourself, fool. Now come here and let me squish you.” He stepped toward Fin.  
“Sounds tempting,” Fin tossed the washer into the air and back down came a cracked and dented celestial bronze sword, “but I’ll have to take a hard pass. Now, this is my little friend, I like to call him Afer, and together we’re sending you back to Tartarus.”  
He leaped forward, slashing his sword. Eric slammed his large, dirty hands together, almost squishing Fin. The monster roars and grabs Fin by his backpack. Momentary confusion fills Fin’s mind, then he slips out of his bag just as Eric, who has noticeably grown three feet taller, devours Fin’s blue JanSport.  
“No homework for me I guess. Thanks, man.” Eric growled like a giant version of Mrs. Keely’s dog Peanut. Fin slipped through the legs of the monster, hopping up behind him and stabbed his sword into Erics back. With one last yell of outrage, Eric crumbled to yellow dust.  
“Alrighty then. Fourth monster this month already. Should probably tell Chiron.” Fin flipped his sword and slipped the beat-up washer into the pockets of his jeans.

Fin unlocked the door and stepped into his apartment. “Mom, Avery! I’m home,” he called. A girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes stepped into the living room.  
“Why are you late? And where is your bag?” Her eyes widened. “DID YOU FIGHT SOMETHING AGAIN? I’m calling mom, she’ll want to hear about this.”  
“W-wait, Avery, there's really no reason to bug mom while she’s at work. I’m fine, see?” Fin spun so his sister could see that he was alright. “It was just a cyclops.” Avery flopped onto the couch and he joined her. “I think I’m going to have to go back to camp for a couple days. I need to tell Chiron about these attacks.”  
“Do you have to? I mean can’t you just- just uhm. You know, rainbow call him?” His big sister looked at him. “Do you really have to go back to camp?”  
“I think you mean Iris Message, and no. I should go, make sure everyone else is okay. Besides, I can train some more while I’m there. You and mom won't have to constantly worry that I’m in danger while I’m there either, the border keeps any danger out.”  
“Finley, you idiot. Mom and I will always worry about you, no matter where you are. You’re my little brother, it’s my job to worry about you.” Avery gave her brother a noogie, messing up his already messy black hair.  
Fin laughed. “I love you too,” he put his arms around his sister. “But I have to go, It’s my responsibility.” He looked up at her with sea green and blue eyes. “Besides, I won’t be gone long. Three days tops.” Probably, he added in his mind.


	2. Messages

Chapter 2  
Messages

After Kerri Holt got home from work, Fin and Avery filled her in on the day's events. Kerri sat on her blue chair by the window and listened. When her kids were done explaining she said: “Okay. You’re right, you would be safest at Camp Half Blood, Poseidon told me so himself. But I don’t exactly like just how calm you are talking about a monster that attacked you after school.” The way she said monster like it was something casual, a topic coming up at coffee with your friends, sent a shiver up Fin’s arms.  
“Thanks for understanding, Mom. I just think Chiron should hear about these attacks. They’re happening too often.” Avery put her arm around her brother's shoulders. “Well, anyway, anybody want chocolate milk?”  
“I’ll take a glass. Mom, could I talk to you?” Avery and Kerri stepped out onto the mini balcony.  
Making sure the door was all the way closed, Fin pulled a gold drachma out of his pocket. He turned on the sink, adjusting the water just right to make a mini rainbow, if you could even call it that, under the apartments fluorescent. “Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering.” He tossed the drachma into the rainbow and it disappeared. “Madeline Felix. Camp Half Blood.”  
Fin waited a few seconds then the face of his best friend appeared in the air in front of him.  
“Hey,” he said, smiling.  
“Hey,” she said groggily. She was alone, sitting by the canoe lake. “What do you want?” Madeline was a year round camper, she has been since she was eight, she never knew her mother but Apollo had claimed her hours after she got to camp.  
“I’m coming back for a couple of days.” Madeline perked up slightly, the neck of her pajama shirt slipping off her shoulder. Fin blushed and focused on her face. “I’ll get there tomorrow morning so... Guess I just wanted to let you know. Tell Chiron for me, yeah?”  
“Sure, sure. I’ll tell him now.” She stood, dusting the sand off her legs. “See ya soon, pal.” She smiled.

Fin waved goodbye to his sister as he walked up Half Blood Hill, she waved back with a sad smile. “It’ll only be a few days,” he promised. He turned and started down the other side.  
On the porch of the big house, Chiron the centaur stood next to Madeline. Madeline waved as Fin approached. “Hello, Finley. Why the visit?”  
“Just a precaution. I’ve been attacked about four times this month. It’s only the twelfth, I just thought you should know.” Fin shrugged.  
“Well being a son of Poseidon, your scent will always be easier for monsters to track, but indeed, that is strange. Let's talk inside.”  
Inside the big house, Madeline and Fin sat on the couches and Chiron shrunk down into his wheelchair. “I think the first attack was on the third. A gorgon from the supermarket followed me. After that, I got attacked on the fifth and eighth. Yesterday a kid from my class turned out to be a cyclops. Sort of problematic when you realize that he ate my homework that’s due on Monday.” Fin sighed.  
“You fought off four different monsters? Without help?” Madeline raised her eyebrows.  
“Impressed? Because, yeah, I really am that good.” Fin smirked.  
“While we are impressed, It was wise for you to come here for a few days. Now I’m sure you would like to see your other friends while you’re here so I’ll let you two go. I believe Keria is at the stables.”  
Chiron was right. After dropping Fin’s bag off at cabin 3, he and Madeline went off to find their friend. Kiki was brushing one of the pegasus when they walked in. Her short black hair was messy but in a cute way. She had mud on her clothes and arms but her smile was bright anyway when she saw them.  
“Finny,” she said, putting the horse brush down to hug him obviously not caring about the mud, “what are you doing here? Don’t you have school?”  
“Yeah, but I decided four was a good number to stop at for the attacks.” Kiki looked confused and concerned at the mention of multiple attacks but shrugged it off after Madeline mouthed long story. “What about you, aren’t you supposed to be in Dallas or something?”  
Kiki tucked a strand of wavy black hair behind her ear. “My dad’s on his latest book tour. I didn’t feel like going, plus he’s got Astro and Peytent with him, he’ll be fine without me. Plus, nobody takes care of Rose when I’m gone.” She motioned to the tall pure white pegasus that she’d been brushing before. “Let me just put the tack away and we can head to the lake, yeah?”  
“Sure,” Madeline and Fin said in unison.

The three hung out at the lake until it was time for dinner, together they headed over to the dining pavilion. At the Poseidon table, Fin ate alone. Barbeque was served with forever refillable drinks. Fin’s glass refilled with root beer every time he finished.  
At the Apollo table, Fin could see Madeline chatting with her brother and sisters, sipping her apple juice. At the Aphrodite table, Kiki sat with a little girl named Betha. Betha had arrived over summer with a satyr, the two had come in from Flordia where Betha had been abandoned and almost killed by monsters. Beatha was deaf, so she and Kiki communicated in sign language. Kiki and most of the Athena cabin were the only ones who could truly talk with Betha since the rest of the half bloods at camp either didn’t care enough to learn or didn’t spend enough time at camp for it to matter.  
After dinner, Fin went straight to bed. As he lay in bed, Fin thought of the monsters that had attacked him over the past few days, trying to figure out why they had all come so close to each other. Eventually, his thoughts faded and the dreams came.  
Fin was standing on a plain of ice. As far as he could see it was only ice. He wasn’t alone though. In front of him stood a man. His salt and pepper hair was slicked back, his icy blue eyes piercing. Behind the man, purple wings unfurled.   
“Finley Holt.” His voice echoed over the landscape. “You must serve me in finding Robin Winter. He has gone missing and I fear mass destruction will occur if he is not found before Winter solstice.”  
Who is Robin Winter? Fin wanted to ask. What mass destruction? His voice was frozen in his throat.  
“Lead your friends and return the lost son of winter. You have eight days.” The man disappeared, leaving Fin alone in the vast landscape of ice. Fin attempted to walk but he seemed to get nowhere. He was stuck in the same place until eventually, the ice broke under his feet, sending him plummeting downward.  
When Fin woke up, a face was hovering just over his. He yelled and head-butted the other person.  
“Uhm, ow? Why did you do that?” Madeline was rubbing her forehead. Her skin was glowing faintly in the dim cabin. She seemed to notice he was staring and pulled open the curtains, bright light flooded into the room, seeming to shine directly into his eyes no matter where he moved his head.  
“Why were you standing over me like that? What are you even doing in here?” Fin stood up, pulling the curtains closed again.  
“It’s almost ten o’clock. Someone had to wake you up, it just happened to be me.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Your eyes were moving a lot. What were you dreaming?”  
“I’ll tell you at breakfast. Now let me get dressed.”  
“Breakfast passed dummy,” she sighed, leaving the Poseidon cabin.

Turns out Kiki had thought about the fact that Fin had missed breakfast and snatched up a bagel for him. As he ate, Fin told his friends about his dream and the man with the wings. “The lost son of winter? Maybe we should talk to Chiron,” Kiki suggested.  
“Kiki’s right. This sounds important, maybe it was Boreas. It would make sense for him want his son found, that is is ‘son of winter’ is talking about himself and this Robin kid.” Madeline shrugged. “But he could also just be calling him that because his last name is Winter.”  
“Either way, we should tell Chiron. Maybe you’ll get a quest,” Kiki sounded excited about the idea of Fin getting a quest, however the idea mad Fin himself uneasy. Fin’s brother, Percy Jackson, had told him many stories about the quest he had gone on with his friends and girlfriend Annabeth Chase. The idea of constantly getting smoked my monsters and evil being seemed a little too much for him.  
“Okay, let's go,” he said, hiding his fear.


	3. Prophecy Given

Chapter 3  
Prophecy Given

After Fin told Chiron about his dream, Rachel Dare was called to the big house. A quest was obviously in order. Rachel walked into the big house and Fin retold his dream for the third time. The more he told it the more fear settled in about this quest. Rachel’s green eyes looked intense as Fin talked.  
“Well, obviously you’re meant to lead two others on a quest to find this ‘lost son of winter’,” she said, tying her thick red hair up. “Let's do this.” A sudden breeze flew through the living room as the air around Rachel became green. Her already green eyes became greener.  
“Head West to the land of many lakes. Kin of Sea, Beauty, and Sun will find what they seek. The loss of a fellow, a memory, and a home. Voice of sirens and sight of voice will together make a final choice”  
Rachel’s eyes cleared, and the mist disappeared. Kiki shuddered. “Jeez.”  
“Who’s going with you?” asked Rachel. Madeline grinned and looked at her like she had said the dumbest thing ever.  
“Well, uhm. Will you guys come with me? Madeline and Kiki, I mean.” Fin scratched the inside of his forearm.  
“Oh course, Finney. We’re always gonna help you. Plus, ‘sea, beauty, and sun’. That’s obviously us.” Kiki grabbed her friends hands.  
Rachel looked at Chiron. “I guess its set. You guys should leave tonight. Eight days before the Winter Solstice.” Chiron nodded.

Kiki, Fin, and Madeline stood at the top of Half Blood Hill. Each one had a pack filled. Kiki had bow and leather quiver strapped on along with her purple backpack. Madeline had her short sword in it scabbard at her side, around her neck was a celestial bronze pocket watch looking thing that when she opens it, it can be either a compass or a watch (very useful for quests).  
“Are you ready to go?” Chiron joined them on top of the hill as the sun began to sink.  
“Totally .” Kiki smiled, her eyes betraying her, shining brown as they do when she’s frightened.  
“Argus will drive you to the bus station, from there you’ll make your way to Minnesota.” Argus, the camp security blinked his many, many eyes. “I’m sorry to say you’ll be on your own from the station, but in your bags you’ll find mortal money and some golden drachmas. Be safe children.”  
Together, the kids made their way down the hill to a van advertising a brand of strawberries. Argus drove them in silence to the station they got out. Fin thanked Argus before turning to his friends.  
“You guys sure you don’t want to go back?”  
Kiki grabbed his hand, she looked at him with olive eyes. “We’re not leaving you. We’re in this together.” She started towards the line of busses, Madeline following. “Plus, threes a lucky number, right?”  
Fin blushed and let his friend lead him along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that was mega short. sorry but I'm gonna try to write a longer chapter next...

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, this was so short lol, this is my first post though and I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
